


human mediocrity

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartbreak, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Rant, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise





	human mediocrity

do you remember when we were kids  
that was last time i believed in forever  
life was an easy game to win  
when we looked around  
everything was golden and pink  
just like our cheeks when we smiled

the first time i realized heartbreak  
was when our cheeks turned blood red  
from our violently mediocre nature  
simplicity of life became a sinking ship for two

— the portrayal of human mediocrity


End file.
